Angels
The Angels are a number of beings within the Dimensions universe which were created by Chaos and Harmony as a protection against the threat of Evil which inhabited in the darkness of the universe. They were created as humans who reincarnated, but who would not be concious of their nature until the Awakening of the First Angel. Unfortunately, the creation of the Angels also inadvertently created the Demons, who the Angels have been forced to fight. Biological Characteristics All Angels feature ADNA, Angelic Deoxyribonucleic Acid, in addition to their usual DNA. They feature one of ten ADNA strands from Chaos, and one of ten from Harmony. An exception to this rule is the Tenth Angel who, due to being a direct descendant of her parents, has five from both. Angels, unlike Chaos and Harmony, have limited energy available to them that is basically the level of a normal human, although their efficiency with using it improves over time like all Tamers who biomerge. Likewise, an Angel's abilities will become more homed and trained over time and use, by the strengthening of nerual pathways in the same way as a normal human would practice and improve their skills. General Abilities Babel All the Angels share the Babel ability (as coined by Ryder). This is an ability to instantaneously and unconsciously translate their words between almost any language, with the exception of very basic languages such as that of MarineAngemon that lack translatable syntax or real terms, instead being based around a psychic bond between MarineAngemon and beings with a strong bond with it. Sense All Angels are able to roughly feel the presence and awakening state of other Angels. However, geolocation identification is not part of the ability, and it only works in a single point in time. It can be overpowered. Partial Invulnerability All Angels have a selective force field on their body which protects them from some types of damage. It is hardly perfect: it tends to better protect against single, large collisions than against small, multiple or persistent collisions. It is also far more effective during battles or other adrenaline-releasing events, and when the Angel is conscious. During Biomergence During biomergance with their partners, an Angel is likely to have access to at least some of their usual power from their human form, as well as an attack that is heightened by the fact they are an Angel. Nonetheless, Angel Biomerges and normal Biomerges are rather limited in their difference and they do not have the same invulnerability abilities as in their human form. Nonetheless, due to the far higher defence on a Digimon, particularly a mega level one, compared to a human, the invulnerability ability is made somewhat redundant. Angels, Identities and Abilities The Original Nine First Angel of Time: Ryder Stevens Ability: Retcon - Ability to manipulate time by altering probability of events in the past, giving an alternative outcome which should be beneficial. Level: 10 Second Angel of Control: Marie Flynn Ability: Synchronicity - Ability to manipulate matter and coordinate it to provide a beneficial outcome. Level: 10 Third Angel of Knowledge: Henry Wong Ability: Logic - Ability to utilise the powers of the First and Second Angels to their fullest potential. A skill involving the use of brain and logic to create tactics, ideas and assist in decision-making. Level: 10 Fourth Angel of Light Ability: Radiance - Ability to weaken those with dark intentions, light areas and shield people against evil and darkness. Level: 01 Fifth Angel of Courage: Tai Kamiya Ability: Valour - Ability to increase power in battle, reassuring others and withstand mental stress and pressures beyond those of a normal human/Angel Level: 10 Sixth Angel of Spirit Ability: Healing - Ability to heal, comfort others and make them feel better Level: 00 Seventh Angel of Love Ability: Hearts - Ability to protect those the user cares about from harm Level: 00 Eight Angel of Miracles Ability: Turnabout - Ability to turn the tide of a losing battle at the last moment and reassure others when all hope is lost Level: 00 Ninth Angel of Hope: Kristy Nonaka Ability: Optimism - Ability to increase power in battle from the hope to defeat evil and darkness Level: 00 Later Angels Tenth Angel of Destiny: Rey Matsuki Ability: Fortune - Ability to alter approaching destiny and increase power Ability: Final Destiny - Ability to nullify a destiny line and wipe items/people from existence Level: 10 Awakening As an Angel becomes conscious of their nature, they go through a process known as awakening. It is a gradual process, and if it is forcibly pushed it can have unknown consequences. Pre-awakening, an Angel may have latent Angelic powers, but they will only be used in emergencies. The Angel subconsciously prevents themselves from awakening until the proper time, even if it involves altering perceptions to do so. The symptoms of awakening include: *Activation of ADNA within an Angel. *Beginning of Babel ability and other general abilities. *Subconcious prediction of future events. *A general state of confusion and loss of self-surety. *Heightened state of intelligence and reasoning. *A slow realisation of the true nature of the concept of Angels. *A strengthening of the bond with a partner Digimon. *Dreams, including a final awakening dream during which the Angel will experience a sudden burst of self-awareness. *Final awakening and activation of powers. The process can vary from Angel to Angel, depending on the circumstances surrounding their awakening. The cause of awakening can vary, but can be prompted by heightened emotions, an intense will, dimensional transit or a forced realisation. Levels This system is in accordance to what Rey has said in Book Five: Demons, Chapter 21. There are ten levels of Awakening, from complete unknowing to full awareness. *Level 00: Almost entirely human, with no knowledge of Angel powers, with an exception of a shield that protects them from minor threats. *Level 01: A particular dream that varies between the Angels will cause the ranking up to this level. Now their DNA is converted into ADNA as it receives one strand from both Chaos and Harmony. *Level 02: *Level 03: *Level 04: *Level 05: Personal power becomes activatied. *Level 06: *Level 07: *Level 08: *Level 09: Can control personal power. *Level 10: Angel becomes completely self-concious of their nature and attains all powers.